The invention relates to prepared mustard products having improved shelf life in terms of resistance to syneresis and to a process for preparing them.
Prepared mustards tend to separate after preparation and storage. Typically, a clear liquid phase will separate from the main body of the mustard, which is essentially a slurry of ground mustard seed in vinegar and other acidulents, with some salt, flavorings and seasonings. This separation is referred to as syneresis and has been long recognized by producers and consumers alike. Unfortunately, neither the exact cause nor a suitable solution to the problem has been identified.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,372, Giddey, et al., address the problem of syneresis in prepared mustards by changing the texture and, in effect, creating a new type of product. They provide a seasoning or light condiment having a mustard base, that is characterized by a dispersed phase of an inert gas or air giving it a mousse structure and a density less than or equal to 0.9 g/cc. In order to facilitate the formation of the mousse, they preferably utilize a foaming or swelling agent. Among these are powdered egg whites, or the extracts of polypeptides such as the hydrolysates of caseine, gluten, soy or other substances capable of forming a mousse by heating in the presence of a gas. The quantity of foaming agent is described as being between 0.5 and 2% by weight of the condiment before the foam-forming. In addition, they employ stabilizing agents such as gelatin, pectine, propylene glycol alginate and others in an amount of between 1 and 3.5 weight percent of the total mixture before swelling. The preferred products are further modified by reducing the moisture content as compared to conventional prepared mustards.
Our own research tested various gums and gelling agents, but the typical effect of such modifications of the product formulation caused changes in the viscosity or mouthfeel of the mustard. Gelation as a means for preventing water separation has been found to be an unsatisfactory solution.
There is a need for a process for stabilizing prepared mustards to prevent unsightly and unappetizing water separation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a process for stabilizing mustard such that it becomes resistant to syneresis and is less affected by storage times and conditions.
It is an object of the invention to provide a prepared mustard product and a process for preparing it, the product having reduced syneresis but essentially the same eating properties as the unimproved product.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a prepared mustard product and a process for preparing it, the product having reduced syneresis but essentially the same viscosity as the unimproved product.
It is another specific object of the invention to provide a prepared mustard product and a process for preparing it, the product having reduced syneresis but essentially the same mouth feel as the unimproved product.
It is another specific object of the invention to provide a prepared mustard product and a process for preparing it, the product having reduced syneresis but essentially the same flavor as the unimproved product.
These and other objects are realized by the present invention, which provides both a process for preparing mustard with improved shelf life and the mustard products having the improved properties.
In one aspect of the invention, a process is provided for making a prepared mustard product having reduced tendency for syneresis, the process comprising: preparing a slurry of ground mustard seed, water, vinegar, salt and an amount of type JMJ pectin effective to reduce the tendency toward syneresis, e.g., from about 0.1 to 0.5% by weight; milling the slurry, preferably sufficiently to provide a viscosity of from 7,000 to 25,000 centipoises (Brookfield viscometer, spindle #5, 20 rpm, 20xc2x0 C.) after setting; feeding the slurry into sealable packaging containers; and sealing the packaging containers.
In another aspect, the invention provides a prepared mustard product in the form of a homogenized slurry comprising ground mustard seed, water, vinegar, salt and from about 0.1 to 0.5% pectin, type JMJ.
Other preferred aspects of the invention will be detailed below.